


Faster Than Average

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [1]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Medical checkup, Medical intern Magnus Bane, disaster gay alec lightwood, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Alec goes for a medical checkup. It goes better than he expected.





	Faster Than Average

“In there,” the receptionist said, pointing to a door nearby. “The intern will be waiting for you.”

Alec thanked her, taking the slip she handed him, and went to the door.

Through the square window set in the door, Alec could see a man about the same age as him, maybe one or two years older. He was perched on the edge on the edge of the large mahogany desk and twirling his stethoscope in one smooth, brown hand, looking bored. The twirling was probably unprofessional, but the man didn’t really seem to care. He had that louche, unconcerned kind of vibes that Alec often got from his brother Jace. He was wearing a purple shirt that appeared to be made of some silky material, and a white coat over it. The coat had metallic studs lining the collar and lapels which, again, didn’t seem very professional to Alec.

The intern was also very handsome.

Alec swallowed down his nerves, ignored his heart skipping in his chest and entered the room.

The intern looked up, surprised, but immediately put on a smile.

“Hello,” he said, and his voice was like music to Alec’s ears. “What can I do for you?”

“I.. um…” The way this intern was looking at him blew all coherent thoughts out of Alec’s mind. “I need… to.. uh.”

The intern titled his head a little to the side, looking amused.

“Checkup,” Alec blurted out. “I need a health check up.”

The intern nodded. He was smiling that strange sort of smile that people did when they knew something you didn’t. He pointed to the stool in front of him and said, “Please, take a seat.”

Alec sat down on the metal stool, which was too cold for his own good. The intern himself settled on the swivel chair behind the desk and moved it closer to where Alec was sitting. Up close, Alec could see that his eyes were a rich greenish gold color, lined with black kohl and glittery eyeshadow that matched his clothing.

“So,” he said, setting the bell of the stethoscope against Alec’s heart and listening to his heartbeat through the earpieces, “What’s your name?”

“Al- Alec Lightwood,” Alec stuttered, and his heart was stuttering in his chest, too. He dearly hoped that the intern wouldn’t notice.

“Alec?” He said, considering. “Is it short for something?”

Alec nodded. “Alexander.”

“Well, Alexander,” the intern said, rolling the syllables a little more than necessary. “It appears that your heartbeat is little… faster than normal.”

He smirked at Alec as he spoke, and now Alec’s breath stuttered, too.  _ Damn it. _

“Your breathing seems shallow, too,” the intern continued, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Alec almost yelped when he touched the back of his hand to Alec’s forehead. “And your face has gone all red. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Alec tried to ignore the touch as much as he could. “Yes.”

The smirk widened. “I don’t think so,” he purred. 

_ God, this man- _

It was ridiculous. Alec had had crushes on men before, but not like this, not enough to send him blushing and stuttering like a lovestruck kid.

The intern’s eyes fell on the slip that Alec clutched between his fingers, and he held a hand out. “The slip, please.”

Alec handed it over to him, and he got up, slinging the stethoscope over one arm of the chair. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable.”

With one last smile over his shoulder, the intern left the room.

Alec let out a shaky breath. trying to collect himself. No one had ever had this kind of effect on him before, and Alec didn’t want to let that go, but this simply wasn’t the time and place for it. 

He made up his mind, then. He would exercise heroic self control throughout the rest of the checkup, and then either take that man’s phone number or ask to meet up later when he was free. For now, he tried to calm himself down.

Just then, the door opened and a women in pale blue scrubs walked in. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Alec blinked up at her. “You are…?”

The woman stopped in front of the desk and raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m the medical intern. I’ll be doing your health check-up. That’s what you’re here for, right?”

Alec blinked again. “But… that man who was here earlier?”

“Oh, that’s Magnus,” she said dismissively. “A friend of mine. He drops by to chat sometimes. Speaking of which,” she held out a slip which Alec realised was the one he gave Magnus - the pseudo-intern - earlier. “I believe this is yours?”

“Yes,” Alec said, and took the slip, which was now folded in half. The intern turned to the desk, and Alec looked down at the slip, slowly unfolding it.

At the bottom was a series of numbers written in thin, loopy writing. Magnus’s phone number, he realised.

“Now,” the intern said, turning to him with her stethoscope in hand, “Shall we begin?”


End file.
